On a Valentine's Day
by MortalEnemies1234
Summary: Set to Linkin Park's Valentine's day - Song Fic. Has a Happy Ending
1. Chapter 1

**This is My special Valentine's day fic- I even came back early from an umpiring job to write it!**

**I don't own TMI and the Lyrics belong to Linkin Park**

**Enjoy!**

It was a black, rainy day that raised Goosebumps on every inch of skin that wasn't covered. It made peoples hair stick to their faces and rivulets of water to cascade down their solemn expressions.

Jace tugged at his black tie uncomfortably, once again fiddling with the collar of his jacket, scuffing his feet in the damp soil, putting mud on his smart freshly polished black dress shoes. Isabelle sent him a glare, and the man with a white collar began to speak.

"Ashes to Ashes  
Dust to Dust"

Shadowhunters were burned, but it felt as if Jace was the one being incinerated to be made into marble. It was wrong, all wrong.

_My insides all turn to ash  
so slow  
And blew away as I collapsed  
so cold  
A black wind took them away  
from sight  
And held the darkness over day  
That night_

Why were they gathered around an aching hole in the earth? Why were there girls crying and saying how they'd lost a friend, someone too young to die. Shadowhunters die young, it was a fact of his existence.

_And the clouds above move closer  
looking so dissatisfied  
but the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

The wind howled through New York, rustling the restless grass and blowing people's hair into odd shapes.

_I used to be my own protection  
but not now  
cause my path has lost direction  
somehow  
a black wind took you away  
from sight  
and held the darkness over day  
that night_

Isabelle's make up was pouring down her face, and one thing was resonating in Jace's head. _It's the 14__th__ of February, it's the 14__th__ of February._

_And the clouds above move closer  
looking so dissatisfied  
and the ground blew grew colder  
as they put you down inside  
but the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

The coffin he had carried from the hearse sank into the earth easily, and people threw in flowers and rocks from the graveside, weeping and patting his back like it would stop him from crying himself when he was alone.

_So now you're gone  
and I was wrong  
I never knew what it was like  
to be alone_

_On a valentine's day_

The demon had managed to separate them, and by the time he'd killed it, it was too late to stop her from falling. He was bloody and covered in grime, and he couldn't think straight for a few seconds before he saw her, completely helpless.

Over the edge of the bridge she went, scrambling for something to grip on. He ran like he had never run before, and she was screaming his name, and just before he could catch her arm and haul her to her feet, she fell, and he could do nothing but listen to her scream, and then the sickening sound of flesh meeting water.

"_Jace! Jace! JACE!_"

_On a valentine's day  
On a valentine's day  
On a valentine's day  
On a valentine's day  
(I used to be my own protection)  
On a valentine's day  
(but not now)  
On a valentine's day  
(Cause my mind has lost direction)  
On a valentine's day  
(Somehow)  
On a valentine's day  
(I used to be my own protection)  
On a valentine's day  
(but not now)  
On a valentine's day  
(Cause my mind has lost direction)  
On a valentine's day  
(Somehow)_

_

* * *

_

Jace flew into consciousness, sweat soaking his forehead. The neon dial to his right was glowing brightly.

_00:04 14__th__ February._

He sucked in a deep breath and stared at the ceiling. The bed beside him was cold, frozen like there had never been a body to lie next to him and laugh with him and come demon hunting with him...

Demon hunting.

Demons.

D for death.

Demons were death.

He got to his feet and grabbed his robe, needing a glass of water to clear his mouth and his head.

The light in the institute's vast kitchen was already on, and when he walked in, there was a young woman sitting on the table, working her way through a bowl of phish food ice cream. She looked up when he walked in, and put the bowl to one side.

"Jace? What's the matter?"

He just gathered her against his chest, clutching her as tight as her pregnant belly would allow. She held him back, stroking his hair and kissing his neck softly.

"Happy anniversary."

"Don't remind me I've been married to you for six years Jace." Clary waved an ice cream coated spoon in his face.

**Bow Wow**

**Vikki ;)~**


	2. AN,Please Read

**Hi everyone. I feel so bad, because I have abandoned so many of my stories. I have decided to let you know, all of you who still amazingly loyal to reading my stories a few facts about my time here on FanFiction.**

**Fact 1: I have had to resit my English exam, because I didn't do very well at all**

**Fact 2: I scrapped my Original Novel, the Secrets of Dreams, again.**

**Fact 3: I recently started a new one, the Infection.**

**Fact 4: You can follow me on Twitter VikkiLouiseJ or on tumblr writing4lifeinfection(dot)tumblr(dot)com or visit me on my website theinfectedlouise(dot)webeden(dot)co(dot)uk**

**Fact 5: She Lives in You is sort of up for adoption, if anyone is willing to take it on. PM me and we can discuss the terms etc.**

**Fact 6: A lot of my Coursework comes to a close soon. So I'm hoping to have more writing time.**

**For the last time, I feel awful. To my Motorcycle Bad Girl readers, your reviews are so inspirational. Thank you, all of you.**


End file.
